The Hunters
by Imran Break
Summary: This story is talking about the world that has some humans who can use magic power. The Time-Mages Org and The Control-Mages Org with some other magic orgs are trying to defeat The Black-Orgs that has run out from the government of magic that puts rules to deal with normal humans by justice, but the Black-Orgs ran from the government.


**Chapter 1: Meeting.**

" It was raining in that day...many people died...I found nothing...maybe I lost my life or I lost the battle or what exactly! " A 24 years old man with black eyes and black hair, he was on the ground and another man forwarded his pistol in front of his face.

" So...this is the end..." The man shot the black eyed one.

" Being against us will cause you death and suffers " The man said.

* * *

" Run...run...hurry we have to escape from them hurry " A brown haired man with brown eyes was escaping from something with his friend but the brown haired man suddenly stopped and he couldn't move any single muscle, and another man came to him

" This what will cause a mage who is trying to control..." The man died.

* * *

" AHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHhahahahhahahhahahahahahhahahah " A 90 years old man was laughing crazily from his heart and a too loud sound..." Finally you became like this son...the true mage should obey us ".

The black haired man with black eyes was on the roof and a young 14 years old girl came to the roof, she has a blond long hair with blue eyes, she walked towards him and caught his hand

* * *

" Come on Kirei we have to go we are late " Isla said.

Kirei smiled and followed her.

" Ichijoooooo we're late Ichijoooooooooooooooooooooooo " Also a 14 years old girl with purple eyes and hair Yuno Raku, she was shouting at the 19 years old boy with blue eyes and blue hair mixed with purple, named Ichijo Raku.

" Ok...ok..fine I'm coming ".

Time mages organization:

Members:

Ichijo Raku - Yuno Raku - Maiya - Ken Raku.

" This lab is created for everyone who is interested in time magic and all of these stuffs " Ichijo was inside the mages organizations meeting

" Ok thank you very much , now let's see what do he has? " Yomo said.

(Yomo/ age: 45 years old - hair: Gray - eyes color: Light brown - Job: the leader of all mage organizations)

Isla stood up " As you know everyone that Kirei doesn't like to talk too much so I'll do this ".

" Ok go ahead "

" I said before that our organization is closed and won't allow any new member "

suddenly Yuno raised her voice " So why the hell are you here?! What do you want to do? This meeting is made up to look for all organizations information to join each other " Yuno asked Isla...

" Kirei...this is the last chance to describe your organization. And now let's move to...where the hell did they go!? ".

" What happened? They suddenly disappeared! " Ichijo said.

Everyone were shocked because two organizations disappeared from the list suddenly.

" Capture the two organizations...ALIVE " Yomo said.

((After the meeting))

Kirei was sitting on his black chair then Isla knocked his head

" Come on we're late we mustn't allow the time org to reach them before us, I can sense them in the next ward " Isla said.

When they got out from the room Isla was running towards them and Kirei was walking slowly.." Here they are fighting " Isla said.

Four men were fighting there

(Akihabara/ age: 40 - hair color: Brown - eyes color: brown)

Akihabara and his brothers were standing in front of Ichijo but suddenly they fell on the ground and Ichijo was on the other side

" So that's the time magic " Isla said.

Kirei stared at Ichijos eyes

" Hey, last word I heard it from you it was 4 years ago, what happened to you? Also according to your organization information you never used your own magic in fights " Ichijo said.

Then Ichijo received a phone call from someone " Kill him "

Ichijo closed his phone and stared at Kirei then he suddenly disappeared and appeared again in front of Kirei, he tried to stab him but Kirei didn't move from his place, then Isla ran towards Ichijo but Ichijo caught her right hand and pulled her and he was about to stab her but she dodged it, Yuno shot a wave from her hand and when it hit Isla her body moved automatically towards Ichijo.

" How?..." Isla was so shocked.

" It's simple this is my way of fighting " Yuno smiled.

Isla looked immediately at Ichijos eyes

" Yuno, let's fall back " Ichijo stared at Yuno.

" What happened to you? We can discover their magic type "

" Enough talking and let's go ". Ichijo and Yuno left the place.

Kirei smiled and walked away with Isla

What happened to him? " Yuno was talking to herself.

Being a mage means you have to suffer a lot...the Black-Orgs are moving quickly this days and we have to defend ourselves...we have to Hunt them.

 **The Hunters.**


End file.
